Le plus beau jour de leur vie
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Un mariage très médiatisé, une Hermione, plus que stressée, un Drago, très confus, et des amis, pour arranger le bazar! qu'est ce que ça donne? lisez OS très marrante, pour le plaisir des yeux...


Dois je vraiment le dire? (soupir) xD bon, Rien de rien n'est à moi! Tout est à JK Rowling! Voila c'est fait

* * *

**Le plus beau jour de leur vie.**

**« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !! » hurle une voix hystérique de jeune femme. « JE REFUSE !! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? TROUVEZ AUTRE CHOSE ! N'IMPORTE QUOI JE M'EN FICHE, MAIS FAITES VOTRE BOULOT CORRETCEMENT !! » Une porte claque, et une jeune femme, enceinte jusqu'aux dents, marche d'un pas très énergique vers les jardins du splendide manoir dans lequel elle se trouve. Au dehors, c'est l'effervescence, des hommes en costumes s'affairent, et portent des pots de fleurs, les disposant un peu partout dans le jardin. D'autres préparent des tables, mettant les nappes, les couverts et tout ce qui suis. Hermione se dirige droit vers un jeune homme, roux, assez grand, qui a un calepin à la main, et donne ses instructions.**

**« Ron ! Écoute moi bien, car je ne le répèterais pas ! Tu vas dire, à ton décorateur à la bouse de Dragon, qu'il fera comme MOI je le décide, c'est MON mariage, JE suis à l'honneur ! » Ron se retourne, et fait un grand sourire. Qui l'aurait cru ? la famille Weasley n'a plus de soucis à se faire pour ses finances désormais, car Ron, le petit prodige de la famille, à monté sa propre entreprise d'organisation de mariage et croyez moi, elle est très fructueuse !**

**« Hermione ! » s'exclame Ron avec un splendide sourire.**

**« Je ne plaisante pas Ron ! Je ne t'ai pas engagé pour mon mariage, pour en faire un bal de carnaval absolument moche ! » Peste la jeune fille.**

**« Allons, allons, calme toi ma belle » lui dit Ron. **

**« Je suis très calme ! » rétorque-t-elle.**

**« Oui je vois » sourit-il.**

**« Et arrête de te moquer de moi ! »**

**« Bon aller, ça va, tu as gagné, je vais aller voir Willy, et arranger le problème » capitule-t-il.**

**« C'est bien comme ça que je l'entendais ! Et dis lui bien qu'il n'est pas du tout judicieux de me mettre en colère ! Surtout pas en ce moment » crie-t-elle, alors que Ron s'en va déjà à l'intérieur du manoir, en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant à pleines dents.**

**« Hey vous là bas ! Non, plus a gauche… mais non ! Le pot de fleur, espèce d'empoté ! » Dit-elle. « Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Ils sont tous nilgaut tes employés Ron » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« Ne jure pas hermignone ! » fait une voix moqueuse derrière elle. Hermione se retourne, prête à mordre, mais ses traits s'adoucissent considérablement, et un sourire vient orner son joli visage.**

**« Bonjour Ginny » dit-elle.**

**« Bon, j'ai ta robe dans la voiture miss ! Et arrête de t'en prendre à tout le monde, ou tu vas te retrouver à préparer ce mariage, seule ! » Réprimande la rouquine. Hermione sourit.**

**« Oui, tu as raison, mais je suis a cran »**

**« Normal ! Tu es enceinte ! » Rétorque la cadette des Weasley.**

**« Rappelle moi de ne pas te faire d'enfant » fait un beau jeune homme brun, l'embrassant sur la joue en coup de vent, avant de rentrer vite fait à l'intérieur du manoir, évitant les foudres de sa femme, et de sa meilleure amie !**

**« Allé miss ronchonne, aux essayages ! » ordonna Ginny, Hermione lui tira la langue, elle éclatèrent de rire. **

**« J'ai vraiment l'air d'un sac a patate » disait Hermione, faisant la moue. **

**« Mais arrête donc un peu de râler ! Tu es très belle dans cette robe » sourit Ginny. **

**« Si tu l'dis » rétorqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.**

**« Mais oui… ton futur mari ne pourra pas résister » fit Ginny malicieusement.**

**« Humpf… d'ailleurs, où il est celui là ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« J'ai entendu dire, qu'il faisait lui aussi les essayages, il est avec la styliste » répondit Harry, qui passait en coup de vent.**

**« LA styliste ? Cette greluche siliconée ?! » Fit-elle en une expression indignée. Harry se fit tout petit.**

**« Oui » dit-il. Hermione descendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de son pied d'estale, pendant que Ginny accrochait une épingle, et sortit, en robe de mariée, comme une furie.**

**« Hermione !! Il ne doit pas te voir, sa porte malheur ! » S'exclama Ginny, Hermione lui fit signe de la main, qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, et se mit à marcher d'un pas rageur vers le petit salon du manoir.**

**A l'intérieur, le futur marié était debout, lui aussi sur un pied d'estale, les bras écartés, pendant qu'une jeune femme, blonde, un mètre à la main, lui faisait son tour de taille.**

**« Ne bougez pas, je prend les mesures » dit-elle.**

**« Mais je vous en prie, faites donc » sourit le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, la jeune femme qui avait de long cheveux, détachés, ne put se relever. Elle était, en position, le dos courbés, ses cheveux s'étant emmêlés dans unes des nombreuses épingles, en bas de la veste de smoking, juste à hauteur du pantalon.**

**« Oh… attendez, ne bougez pas, je vais essayer de vous libérer » fit le jeune homme. Il essaya, mais n'y parvint pas.**

**« Aie ! Arrêtez de tirer, je vis ! » S'exclama-t-elle, tandis qu'elle s'était accroupie, sa position de dos voûté, lui étant très inconfortable.**

**« Excusez moi, ce n'est pas facile » rétorqua-t-il. Ils commençaient tout deux à s'énerver, si jamais quelqu'un entrait, et le voyaient dans cette position, il y aurait de quoi se faire des idées ! Et ça ne manqua pas, la porte s'ouvrit, sur Hermione, en robe de mariée, qui se figea. Le jeune homme, pâlit.**

**« Ah Bravo ! La veille de notre mariage ! Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! » Dit-elle avec de grands gestes.**

**« Hermione, c'est pas ce que tu crois » tenta le futur marié.**

**« Bien sur que non… excusez moi de vous avoir interrompu » dit-elle en tournant les talons, laissant la porte ouverte. Il aurait voulut la suivre, si il n'avait pas eu ce 'problème de cheveux' Ginny et Harry accoururent, essoufflés au salon.**

**« Aie » fit Ginny, qui tourna elle aussi les talons, pour rejoindre Hermione. Harry s'appuya à la porte d'un air moqueur, un sourcil arqué.**

**« Tu comptes rester là, et contribuer au sabotage de mon mariage, ou m'aider à me dépêtrer, Potter ! » siffla-t-il. Harry ne put se contenir, et éclata de rire.**

**« Mais comment fais tu, pour te mettre dans de pareilles situations, Drago ? » s'esclaffa Harry, en s'approchant, baguette pointée sur les cheveux, pour les libérer tout les deux.**

**« Très drôle ! Comment je fais moi maintenant, avec Hermione en colère, elle va me jeter » soupira le jeune Malefoy.**

**« Les hormones » soupira Harry, contenant à grande peine son fou rire.**

**« Arrête de te foutre de moi » gronda Drago.**

**« Je me demande qui est le plus stressé des deux » sourit Harry.**

**« Écoute, tu m'aides a réparer ce merdier, ou tu continue a rire comme un abruti ? » rouspèta Drago.**

**« C'est bon, ça va s'arranger tu verras, dans une heure, vous vous embrasserez dans le jardin » sourit Harry. Et effectivement, une heure plus tard, les jeunes futurs mariés s'embrassaient, dans les jardins. A force de persévérances, nos deux tourtereaux avaient réunis les futurs mariés, et Drago s'était expliqué, avec l'appui de Harry, qui avait confirmé, ses hormones étant en ébullition, Hermione avait fondu en larmes, en dramatisant, tout, que maintenant, que Drago l'avait vue en robe de mariée, s'était foutu, bref, rien n'allait pour la jolie brune, bouffée par les nerfs.**

**« Allons ma princesse… tu es beaucoup trop nerveuse, ça n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Et puis, c'est pas grave tu sais, la robe n'est pas finie, je ne t'ai vue qu'a moitié, ça ne compte pas » sourit-il en remettant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. **

**« Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est pas drôle » bouda-t-elle « et si quelques chose ne vas pas demain ? Si il pleut ? Si… » Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.**

**« Avec des 'si', on mettrais Paris en bouteille. Arrête de te ronger les sang, tout se passera bien » dit-il doucement.**

**« Je… oh Seigneur, je suis un calvaire à vivre en ce moment, je le sais bien, excuse moi Dray, c'est que, je ne suis pas habituée à toutes ces mondanités, tout ça me stress, notre mariage à fait la une des journaux, y'aura plein de monde, tout ça me dépasse »**

**« Alors annulons tout… envolons nous pour un autre horizon, et allons nous marier, ailleurs, rien que toi et moi, et notre amour pour témoin » murmura-t-il. Elle le regarda, des étoiles plein les yeux.**

**« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Bien sur que je le ferais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, et si il n'y a que ça, je le ferais sans hésiter ! » Dit-il. Elle semblât réfléchir un petit moment.**

**« Non Drago… je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureuse, du moment, que tu restes avec moi, et notre enfant qui vas naître, ça me convient, et puis, je ne peux pas concevoir ce mariage sans nos amis… » Sourit-elle doucement. **

**« Alors il sera fait, tel que tu l'as décidé, c'est toi la chef » sourit-il, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. **

**« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.**

**« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare, mari et femme ! Embrassez la mariée » sourit le prêtre, tandis que Drago et Hermione, s'embrassent tendrement, sous la voûte de fleur, alors que tout le monde applaudis. Les jardins du manoir sont bondés, tout le monde est présent, pour souhaiter leurs vœux de bonheur, à la très renommée, médicomage Hermione Granger, devenue Malefoy depuis 5 minutes, et au grand maître des potions, Drago Malefoy. Le monde sorcier avait été étonné, de voir les deux anciens ennemis, se marier aussi vite. Ils avaient dû, malgré leurs différents, collaborer sur un projet, visant l'abolition totale de la transformation lors des pleines lunes pour les loups garou, dont Remus Lupin était le cobaye… et ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis ce jour là. L'entente s'était installée entre eux, et avec Remus comme entremetteur, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et lors de l'aboutissement du projet de potion, sous l'euphorie de la réussite, fous de joie, ils s'étaient embrassés, et depuis, ils vivaient ensemble, étaient célèbres, Remus pouvait recommencer à travailler, grâce à cette potion, le monde magique avait fait un grand bon en avant. Tout le monde avait le sourire en ce jour, heureux d'être là, entre amis. Mais personne, personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que nos jeunes mariés à l'instant. Célèbres, bientôt parents d'un petit garçons, et maintenant, mariés ! Que demandez de plus ? Si ce n'est que ce bonheur dure toute une vie…**

* * *

Et voilà Review please! merkiii


End file.
